Office Games
by palomarealls
Summary: AU where Connor and Kevin work in the same office as competing project managers.


Normally he wasn't eager to attend an early morning meeting at the firm but Connor had been looking forward to this day all week. Finally, the project he was working on with this thrown together group of project managers was ready to be handed off to the next team. It wasn't that Connor minded working with a team. On the contrary, he usually enjoyed it. He really enjoyed leading a team – he was a phenomenal leader actually – conscientious, kind and quick to praise, and at 25 the youngest project manager the firm had ever hired. He thought that this final fact was the largest part of the reason that his counterpart Kevin challenged his every move. He had never had so much trouble working with someone before Kevin joined his team. Kevin was an arrogant, self important, albeit super hot, know it all and Connor could not wait to be rid of him.

As the door to the conference room closed and Connor was left alone he slammed his hands down on the table. "That's just fan-fucking-tastic!" He shoved his chair back as he stood and ran his hands through his short auburn hair. He adjusted his suit coat and took a deep breath before heading out the door to meet the rest of the team. "Okay, soooo…I know this sucks. I appreciate that all of you are giving up your precious weekend time to make this happen – I promise we will make it up to all of you. We have a ton of work to do before we need to present this on Monday morning at the conference. As the team leaders of this project both Kevin and I will be available for whatever you need." He turned to look to Kevin for support but instead saw that he was walking away talking animatedly into the phone that seemed to be permanently attached to his ear. As the group spread out to rearrange their weekend plans Connor stormed off to find Kevin.

Typical Kevin – leaving Connor to handle the bad news but God knows he'll be there to take credit when all is said and done. Connor didn't even bother to knock he just shoved the door open to Kevin's office. "Jesus, Kevin this is going to be difficult enough as it…" he trailed off. Kevin was bent over his desk with his head in his hands and was breathing heavily. "Connor, really? Can you just give me a minute?" He pushed off the desk and stood up straight. "Oh…sure...okay." Connor turned to walk out. Kevin looked genuinely upset and Connor was surprised to find himself actually hoping that everything was okay. He shook his head quickly and headed to his office to grab his laptop.

"Okay, I think that is enough for tonight (it had already been a 14 hour day for most of them). You guys are awesome. Kevin and I will prep everything for tomorrow – see you all at 9 – we'll order breakfast," Connor called after them trying to sound cheerful. He sighed and began to gather the papers off the table. He quickly noticed he was the only one moving. "You okay?" he asked, not really caring what Kevin's response was he was just trying to rouse him out of his motionless state. Kevin looked down quickly, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about the plans I had to cancel for this…." Connor nodded, uninterested, and gestured for Kevin to hurry up and help him. Kevin stood, began gathering papers and continued, "I had the hottest date planned for tonight," he sighed as he loosened his tie. The last thing Connor wanted to hear about was some tacky date that Kevin was planning for his bimbo du jour. "Now, I have changed plans so many times I have officially been dumped before our first date." Connor couldn't believe it but he actually felt kind of sorry for Kevin – he looked so miserable. Then Connor thought about how long it had been since he and David had broken up and decided he really wasn't sorry at all. "Maybe you can plead your case. Would a note from the boss help? Here, I'll write one for you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Grabbing a pen and paper Connor sat down and began to write. "Dear…" he looked up over his shoulder, "What's her name? Something ridiculous I'm sure. Let me guess."

"Do you always have to be such a dick? And what makes you think you are the boss here anyway?" Kevin spun Connor's chair around and Connor noticed that Kevin's brown eyes had gone dark, almost black. Connor knew Kevin was pissed but he just couldn't stop himself. "Is it Brittany? No. Not quite trampy enough. Maybe Kourtney? With a K of course." Kevin leaned down, gripping the arms of the chair, standing with feet wide apart almost straddling Connor and placed his mouth next to Connor's ear and hissed through gritted teeth, "Jeremy. His name was Jeremy." Connor sucked in a quick breath. Kevin didn't move and Connor could feel his hot breath in his ear and on his neck. Finally, Kevin stood up quickly and left the room without another word.

Connor finished cleaning up and prepping alone – his head was spinning. He couldn't shake the feeling of Kevin's breath on his neck – he shivered.

The next morning Connor attempted to avoid Kevin but it was nearly impossible. Kevin seemed to be everywhere. Connor almost thought he was doing it on purpose. Soon everyone was settled in the conference room with their breakfast plates in front of them. Kevin stood up in and began to walk around the large conference table going over the plans for the day. As he walked past Connor he ran his hand along the chair just grazing his back. Connor didn't move, or breathe. Kevin continued around the table and Connor stared at him out of the corner of his eye. Kevin noticed and smirked. Connor excused himself to go grab his cell from his office. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He did leave his cell in his office yes, but he really just needed a few minutes alone. Jesus, what was wrong with him? His breath was coming in short bursts as turned the corner and leaned against the wall trying to regain control of himself.

"You need help with anything? _**Boss**_?" Connor slowly opened his eyes to a grinning Kevin standing directly in front of him. Connor shook his head and tried to move but Kevin moved to stay in front of him. "Are you sure?" Connor felt his face getting warm. Kevin moved a little closer, "You seem to be having a hard time catching your breath. Do you need an inhaler? Maybe some… mouth to mouth?" Connor shoved Kevin back hard enough so he stumbled into the opposite wall and he then turned quickly and headed for his office. "Ok boss man! I'm going back in – you know where to find me." Kevin called after him. Connor threw the door open, rushed in and slammed it shut behind him. Now he needed to calm his breathing, and his growing hard on. As he stood there regaining some semblance of personal control a smile spread across his face.

A few hours later the group broke for lunch. Connor had made a reservation for his team at the swanky steak house across the street – they were spending their weekend working for him, it was the least he could do. As they all walked to the elevators Connor turned to Kevin and said, "I need to speak to you about something real quick. Could you hang for a minute?" Kevin looked surprised, "Uh, sure. I guess." The others waited by the elevator – should they wait or go? Connor shooed them into the waiting elevator and said, "It shouldn't take long. We'll be over soon. Go on, and go ahead and order without us." As the elevator doors closed on the group Connor turned to Kevin, "In my office. Now!" And he turned and walked away – seconds later he heard footsteps following behind. He smiled.

They approached the door to Connor's office and he opened it and stood sideways so that Kevin would have to squeeze by to get through, "After you." He heard Kevin inhale as he brushed past. Connor walked in and kicked the door shut behind them. "Your attitude sucks today Kevin."

"Listen Connor, I..." he didn't get to finish because his words were cut off by Connor's lips pressed to his and before he had a chance to respond they were gone. He opened his mouth to speak and again Connor cut him off with a kiss – but this time he was ready. He opened his mouth and let Connor's tongue in and grabbed his tie to pull him closer so he could deepen the kiss. Did Connor really think he could be in control here? Connor moaned, softly, but Kevin heard it and smiled into the kiss. He pulled away from Connor's lips and dipped down to kiss his neck. He kissed up slowly to his jaw line. He bit down softly on his earlobe. He placed his lips up to Connor's ear and murmured, "That isn't the only thing that sucks around here," as he reached down to cup Connor through his pants.

Connor pushed him away and took a step back. He looked directly into Kevin's eyes, "Don't start something you can't finish." Kevin refused to drop his gaze. "I never do." A few seconds passed as they glared at each other and suddenly Connor reached out grabbed Kevin's jacket and pulled him close. He placed a tender kiss on Kevin's soft full lips and pushed him back toward the small sofa that stood adjacent to his desk. Kevin stopped and quickly removed his jacket and tie and threw them onto the floor and sat back on the sofa. Connor stood over him slowly removing his jacket, tie and shirt – he heard a sharp intake of breath from Kevin. Kevin licked his lips and arched his back as Connor straddled him moving his hips in a small slow circle as they made contact. Connor began to unbutton Kevin's shirt revealing his smooth muscular chest. Kevin grabbed the back of Connor's neck and pulled him down into a desperate kiss. Never breaking the kiss, Connor ran his fingers through Kevin's hair and then gripped it tightly bending his head over the back of the sofa, exposing his neck. He removed his mouth from Kevin's and leaned down to kiss his neck. He could feel Kevin's pulse thudding under his lips, and placing a hand on his heart he could feel it racing. He could feel himself getting hard. He traced a long line from collarbone to lips with his tongue before standing up.

He stood before Kevin one hand massaging himself through his pants the other beginning to undo his belt. Kevin leaned forward knocking his hands away. He quickly removed Connor's belt, opened his pants and yanked them down. He reached up and rubbed Connor through his boxers before slowly pulling them down, finally releasing Connor's cock from the tight fabric. Connor moaned softly and Kevin groaned, not so softly. Standing up and pushing Connor to a sitting position on the sofa, Kevin quickly dropped to his knees and looked Connor in the eyes. He placed a trail of hot, wet, sloppy kisses down Connor's chest and super tight stomach. Kevin stopped, his lips hovering over Connor's cock. Connor tangled his fingers in Kevin's soft brown hair and Kevin dipped down to draw Connor into his hot, wet mouth. Connor gasped and immediately thrust up with his hips while shoving Kevin's head down. Kevin responded as he wrapped one hand around Connor's hard and now wet dick and began to pump slowly up and down along the shaft. Agonizingly slow. Torturously slow. "Don't do that again or I will stop – and I don't think you want that," He continued his slow strokes and lifted his gaze to stare into Connor's eyes. Slowly licking his lips, "Do you?"

"No! No. Okay. Please just don't stop," he panted. His head fell back and he bit his bottom lip in an attempt to control himself.

Not skipping a beat with his slow pumping Kevin grinned and ran his tongue out and around the head of Connor's cock watching the small beads of pre-cum forming. He darted his tongue out to lap at it, a low groan escaping from his lips as he did. Connor grabbed his hair and pulled hard bringing him up for a rough kiss. Connor ran his tongue over Kevin lips begging for entry. Kevin opened his mouth and thrust his tongue into Connor's mouth. Connor shuddered – he could taste himself on Kevin's tongue and it drove him insane. He rested his forehead against Kevin's chest and trying to maintain control growled out, "Take your pants off." Kevin rose and peeled off his pants and underwear watching Connor watch him. Connor jumped up and pushed Kevin down onto the sofa. Kevin pulled him down on top of him and groaned out Connor's name as their rock hard cocks ground together. Connor sucked at a spot on Kevin's neck as they rutted against each other leaving a dark red mark that he knew would be a dark purple bruise by tomorrow. Kevin grasped Connor's hips and breathed out, "Stop. Stop. I need a second." Connor sat up straddling his thighs – softly touching himself and then Kevin, himself and then Kevin, himself and then…"Connor?"

"Yeah," Connor drawled out lost in his actions.

"Connor! Look at me." Connor lifted his eyes to meet Kevin's. "I want you to…I need you to…" He turned his head to the side and actually blushed a little. Connor stroked Kevin's dick as he leaned down to kiss his already kiss swollen red lips. "You have to say it. You have to look me in the eye and say it." "Fuck me. Fuck me Connor. !"

Connor moved back and sat between Kevin's legs he brought his hand up to his mouth and ran his tongue around his first two fingers until they were wet and slick. Kevin's eyes never left his mouth and his breathing became heavier and heavier. Connor lifted Kevin's leg and wrapped it around his waist. He slid his hand down over his ass and moved one finger quickly inside of Kevin. He moved it in, and out and in and out and then added another. "Please, Connor, please." Connor wanted a minute to appreciate where he was – his constant competitor, the one who challenges his every move underneath him and begging to be fucked. It was almost too much. Underneath his nice exterior Connor secretly loved control and power and he could feel himself getting harder at the thought. He reached down to grab his pants and fumbled in the pocket for the condom he had put in there this morning. He smirked - he liked to be prepared.

Connor put his hand to Kevin's mouth, "Lick it," he ordered. And Kevin did, he licked it like a greedy puppy, moaning, panting. Connor pulled his hand away and stroked his rock hard cock a few times. "Are you sure you're ready?" Kevin's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned loudly. Connor ripped the foil packet with his teeth and slowly rolled the condom down. "Last chance?" Kevin grabbed at Connor's hips and pulled him closer, "Do you want me to beg? Fine. Please, Connor for the love of god, fuck me. Fuck me now. Pleasepleaseplease. I will do anything you want."

Just hearing Kevin beg was almost enough to make Connor come right then and there. He loved the sound of his voice begging and pleading. This was something he could get used to. Before he could think on it any further Kevin lifted his hips up toward Connor and Connor pressed himself into that mind blowingly tight heat. Connor thrust forward as far as he could. He stopped moving to let Kevin adjust. "Move." Connor did. "Harder." Connor obeyed, slamming into Kevin again and again. He leaned down to kiss Kevin and felt Kevin's cock sliding against his abs as he thrust into him faster and faster. He lowered his head as he pounded into Kevin. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer - he reached down to grasp Kevin's cock and Kevin wrapped his hand around Connor's guiding him and setting his own pace. Connor threw his head back. "Oh fuck!" He felt Kevin tightening around him as he came. Kevin moaning and saying his name over and over, "ConnorConnorConnorConnor." Connor collapsed onto Kevin's heaving chest and Kevin wrapped his arms around him. Connor was surprised but stayed in place. Once they were both breathing normally Connor pushed himself up and began to dress. "I guess we should get over to the restaurant."

Kevin stood up and pulled on his pants and stood directly in front of Connor, "Whatever you say…boss."


End file.
